Twisted Perception
by 3tinkgemini
Summary: Caroline's world, as well as Klaus's, gets turned upside down after a rash decision to save him and his family. Caught in the crossfire, she falls victim to a spell meant for Klaus. If Caroline thought she was confused about a certain Original Hybrid before, she may need to think again- That is, if she can remember just what she thought and felt in the first place. Season 3 Ep. 15
1. Chapter 1

Twisted Perception.

Takes place during TVD Season 3 Episode 15 before going completely off canon.

* * *

.

.

.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you. Your...your hopes, your dreams," Cringing slightly at his stutter, Klaus covered his misstep with a lowered tone and a smoldering gaze that often melted a reluctant woman, "everything you want in life."

Caroline's blue eyes twinkled under the streetlights, her soft yet blinding smile helping to bolster his confidence, "Just to be clear," she smirked, knowing she had him hanging on her every breath, "I'm too smart to be seduced by you."

Pleasantly delighted with her rebuttal, his lips curved into a charming smile, "Well that's why I like you."

Caroline felt stunned and oddly flattered, and if his bashful chuckle was anything to go by, her emotions were clearly written on her face. But she couldn't help it, his answer was not at all what she had been expecting. Most men, well _boys_ in her experience, would either walk away or take her answer as a means to press their case even harder. She had no idea what to make of Klaus and his reply. He was either really good at playing whatever game he had going on with her or, as hard a time as she had believing it, he was genuinely interested. No matter many times she argued both sides to herself, she honestly had no clue which she would prefer. Realizing she needed to say something to keep him here she cleared her throat and turned her body to face him fully.

"Well then as long as that clear." She winced at her repeat and his amused smirk.

"Crystal sweetheart." Sliding just a few inches closer to her, emboldened by her acceptance of his presence in her person space Klaus pressed on, "Does this mean you'll answer my questions about your hopes and dreams?"

"No." The suddenness of her answer briefly astonished him before she could see the hope begin to die out from his eyes. But before he could bring his walls slowly back up she surprised him yet again with a demanding of her own, "You seem to know so much about me yet I know next to nothing about you."

"I beg to differ sweetheart." He deflected playfully.

"Really?" Caroline's amusement carried musically through her voice as she arched a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Aside for the tiny details like; art, drinking and extravagant gifts. The only other things I know is you have severe daddy-issues and are a megalomaniac."

If it had been any other to voice such things Klaus would have boasted before ripping out their hearts slowly from their chests. Yet strangely enough, with this tiny slip of a girl, this beautiful glowing vampire, he didn't have a single iota within him to hurt her. Somehow, she was able to convey a deeper understanding yet an interest to learn more hidden within her teasing lilt.

"Outside of a few other details," Klaus waved his hand before resting it on the back of the bench between them, "there isn't much more to tell really."

"So you aren't going to answer my questions?" She accused him, "How is that even fair? You want to know all about me, you're even trying to _woo_ me in your own twisted way, but you won't do a quid pro quo?"

"It would seem you have me at a checkmate." Klaus conceded with a smirk, "So go on Caroline, have at it."

Her pupils dilated just a hair, her breath hitched as the telltale signs of veins began to grow beneath her eyes before she regained control.

It all happened within a split second, if it had been anyone else, they would have missed her reaction entirely. But he wasn't just anyone else. The moment he spoke those words like him, she too had an image flash inside her mind of her body in his arms, her teeth in his flesh as his blood spilled down her throat.

 _Interesting._ Klaus thought, filing away the newly gained information while tamping down his desire. Now was not the time. Even if she was sitting here of her own accord, it did not mean Caroline would be open to those particular sorts of advances. _Yet_.

"What is it you want Klaus?" Caroline rushed out, waving a finger in his face, "And don't you dare say the cliché, _you_. I'm mean obviously everything you've done was for a reason. Breaking your curse, terrorizing the town, building a hybrid slave army. What I want to know is _why_. What are you trying to accomplish? Why was it all so important to you?"

The honesty in her eyes touched him yet it was the odd note of desperation he could pick up just under her demanding tone that he failed to understand. Just why was she so set on understanding him? Was this for some twisted plot that would come crumbling down around her merry little band of thorns in his side? Or was it simple for herself. Gulping, Klaus shoved his innate paranoia down deep. He had asked her for a chance, and knowing Caroline, if he wanted to gain that elusive chance he too would have to take a risk.

Sighing slightly, he began, shockingly discovering that once he started opening up to her he couldn't stop. Moreover, he didn't _want_ to stop, "Imagine being hated for being something that you never asked to be. Something you were born into at no fault of your own. Imagine having this part of you locked away, always hidden beneath the surface of your very core. Always battling with every rise of the full moon, clawing and scraping to be released but never able to accomplish it. The rage and frustration building to a point that is forever ready to snap but will never break. Nothing soothing the caged creature who lives just beneath your skin. No blood, drinks, family, art or women are enough to dull the constant ache you feel every day. Then finally after five hundred years of such torment you discover all the ingredients needed to set it free only to have all your hopes dashed moments before it's set to begin. Twelve full moons a year over the course of a thousand years is enough to drive anyone to the point of being, what was it you called me? A megalomaniac."

"I can't even imagine." Caroline breathed in stun, "I'm sure it's like when I first turned but," Pressing her lips she winced, "Sorry that can't even compare. My experience was like a drop in the bucket compared to yours."

Leaning forward, Klaus soothed her worries, "Don't under value your own struggles Caroline. Everyone has their own demons, mine just happened to follow me around for a thousand years. We shall have to revisit this topic when you hit your thousandth birthday."

"Right." She scoffed, "With how the past few years of my life have gone I doubt I'll make it that far."

"Oh you will." He spoke, his voice and eyes seeping with a hard confidence that nearly left her reeling.

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, I will insure it."

She gasped at what he was saying, the surety that oozed off him. She wanted to refute him. To tell him that she was sure he would lose interest in her before this year was out. But something about the look in his eyes, a look she wasn't entirely sure he even knew was there, stopped her, striking her with the realization that he was completely and utterly serious. Exhaling shakily, she decided to get them back on track and table this new development for later. _Much later_.

"Okay, so I understand the whole breaking your curse thing and I get the issues with your father. Possibly more than you'd understand." She mumbled before continuing, "But you still aren't answering my question. In fact, I think you're side stepping it altogether."

Klaus chuckled lowly, "You're quite preceptive."

"Why Klaus. What is it you want? What was the point of it all."

He adored the way her eyes flared as she made her demands with her no-nonsense tone. He could see what had Rebekah tied up in knots when it came to the girls on the cheer squad blindly following Caroline, without compulsion, instead of her. Caroline exalted such a firm leadership quality that brokered no argument. Why her little group of friends had never taken advantage of her vast skills were beyond him. Either they were too blind or arrogant to see what an asset a creature like Caroline truly was.

While he would not deny his own arrogance, he was not blind to the amazing creature that was seated beside him.

"I want what everyone strives for I suppose." He began nonchalantly, "I want safety for my family. I want a place to call home. Well I have a few places I could call home if I'm being entirely honest. I want to live without fear of my family turning against me, of them being caught in a war that was placed upon my shoulders and dying as a result. I want people with whom I can trust. I want loyalty. And I…"

Caroline glanced from his face with his far-off eyes to his fist that was clenched on the back of the bench. Steeling herself with a bravery and compassion she didn't know she had when it came to him, she reached out, unfurling his fist and laid her hand on top of it before softly asking, "And what Klaus?"

His grey eyes were filled with too many emotions for her to keep track of as they shined with what almost looked like tears as he huskily whispered as if he was sharing one of his deepest, darkest secrets, "And I want to be trusted. I want just a single person on this planet to think that _I_ am the trusted and loyal one."

 _Do you ever feel like there isn't a person in the whole world that loves you?_

The breath left her lungs as his words inspired her own from so long ago to come rushing back to her. Her voice was barely a whisper as he turned his hand, linking their fingers together, "I'm sure your family thinks of you in that way."

Klaus chuckled humorously, his eyes staring at their joined hands, fearful to move lest she come to her senses and realize she was holding hands with a monster. "They think of me as a great many things but I assure you, trusting and loyal are the furthest from their minds."

"Yeah, I'm sure locking them in boxes might have something to do with that." She scoffed with a lighthearted eyeroll, "Maybe if you tried talking things out with them instead of stabbing them in the chest and then locking them away for years at a time they might grow to see that they can trust you."

"You are quite fond of this talking things out bit aren't you?" He teased, brushing his thumb lightly across hers.

Caroline blushed, "Yes. That and walking away."

They smiled softly at each other, both remembering the night before when she had walked away when suddenly Klaus felt a stabbing pain within his chest, his hand resting on his leg flying to press against it.

"What is it? You aren't like the Grinch, are you?" Caroline giggled, "Surely my words didn't cause your heart to grow."

His head snapped to her, his eyes no longer the soft, open grey but now shooting sparks of heat and anger as he used his hold on her hand to pull her up with him as he flashed to a stand. "What did you do?"

"Klaus, I was only kidding."

Snarling he gripped her shoulders, shaking her violently, "What did you do?!"

"Nothing stop it!"

The fear laced in her voice, the way her eyes flicked towards the bar behind him as if she was only now recalling something pieced it all together for him. This had been nothing but a ploy, a means to separate him from his brother. Nothing that transpired between them tonight meant anything more to her than a means to distract him.

Yet he still could not hurt her.

A harshly whispered curse barely left his lips before he flashed towards the bar leaving Caroline to shakily sit to the now cold bench alone with nothing but her guilt to keep her company.

.

.

.

With her mind running wild over the events of the past day, Caroline had no idea how much time had passed. Her indecision over what to do was nearly eating her alive but as if a fire had been lit beneath her, she sprang from the bench.

"Damn it all to hell! You just _had_ to get to know the egotistical maniac, didn't you Caroline." She berated herself, harshly pulling her fingers through her hair before she stood tall and proud, a choice firmly lighting the depths of her blue eyes. "Stupid hybrid with his stupid puppy eyes." She groaned before flashing away.

.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading, don't forget to give me a feeding. Reviews. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus slammed the door to the Forbes residence after finding it empty. He had been hoping to find her either curled in her bed getting some much-needed rest or, the more preferable, to see her bright and shining as she flitted about her home. Anything to scrub the image he held in his mind from just twenty-four hours ago when he saw her last. Screaming and writhing in pain and covered in her own blood. Opting to leave his car behind, not only as a way to sneak up on the group but to leave a message behind to her Mother that he was looking for her, Klaus flashed off towards the one place this group seemed to frequent when things got rough and they were flailing for answers.

His muscles burned and ached with the force and speed he exerted. He welcomed it, welcomed the temporary physical pain of each branch that sliced him, each rocked he kicked with bone crushing force. He never thought himself to be a masochist, but the pain was a small relief from the constant worry and images of what Caroline had gone through at his expense.

As he reached the edge of the tree line bordering the Salvatore's front lawn Klaus slowed to a brisk walk, giving his body time to heal and his mind a chance to collect itself. He needed to be at his best and most cunning, especially with his feelings towards Caroline well-known.

His keen hearing picked up the high-pitched frustration of the latest doppelgänger arguing.

" _This isn't right and you know it Damon!"_

" _What else are we supposed to do Elena?"_

" _Listen to me in the first place when I said I didn't want to help Esther, maybe take my thoughts and feelings into account since this is my life and my friend? But not this! There has to be another way!"_

" _There is no other way Elena. Not until someone comes up with a better plan. Would you please explain why we came to this decision Stefan?"_

"Yes Stefan, please explain to the group what exactly is going on." On any other day, during any other occasion Klaus would have smirked, taking pride in the equally surprised gasps from all around the room. But not today, not when the one face he had come to see was nowhere to be found as he scanned the room. "Where's Caroline."

Watching them all fidget and avoid his demand did nothing to quell his mounting anger. Side stepping the elder Salvatore as he came his way for which ever distraction technique he had chosen for the moment, Klaus made his way towards Elena.

"As you seem to be the only one not thrilled with whatever the situation may be, I trust that you'll be more than happy to explain." With a warning glare at the two brothers Klaus turned back towards Elena with an impatient yet encouraging grin.

"After everything happened we brought Caroline back here. It wasn't long after her Mom showed up that she woke up. But…I…that's…" Her brown eyes glanced rapidly around the room before she rushed, "that's when things went really wrong."

"Wrong how?" Klaus felt his control slip, his fist clenching as his jaw ticked.

Stefan edged his was closer to Elena taking over the conversation, "Caroline attacked her Mother."

Not wanting to be caught in the crossfire and feeling unsure if they would rat him out about Caroline's current situation being his idea, Damon threw his hands up and quickly left the room.

Klaus's eyes bulged before scoffing in disbelief, "She would never."

"No _she_ wouldn't. But whatever Esther did to her caused her to lose every memory she's ever had. She woke up panicked and when her Mom tried to calm her down, Caroline bend her arm back and tossed her across the room." Stefan cringed, wishing he had been the one to get to Caroline first, "She's okay. Bonnie took her to the hospital, she has a slight concussion and a dislocated shoulder. Once Bonnie is sure the Sherriff is settled into a room for the night she's heading back over here to pour over the books we have to try and figure this thing out."

"Well," Klaus stuttered as he processed all he was being told before regaining his bearings, "Now that that is settled, I've yet to hear the answer to my original question." He took a menacing step towards the couple, his eyes flashing yellow with every word his spoke, "Where. Is. Caroline."

"Klaus I don't think…"

"Stefan stop." Elena placed a hand to his chest interrupted him, her hopeful yet hesitant eyes peering up at him, "Maybe Klaus can help."

"Elena you don't know…"

"Of course I can Elena. You know I'll help Caroline, that I'd never hurt her." Klaus spoke smoothly, his grey eyes deceivingly innocent, "I can tell that you are as concerned about Caroline's state as am I, and that you don't agree with whatever mess they've put her in. Now, how about you be a dear and show me where she is, hmm?"

"One condition Klaus." Elena gulped, trying desperately not to show just how nervous she was, "I'll take you to Caroline on one condition."

"Come now Elena, you know I'll find her one way or another." It was a true testament to his restraint in keeping his smile comforting while his words spoke of more bloody and deadly intent, "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands."

"It's not for me, it's for her."

"I'm listening." Klaus gritted through his teeth, his patients wearing thin.

Gulping down once more, Elena showed a strength she little felt, "You can't hurt anyone in this house."

Klaus placed his hand to his chest mockingly, "I'm truly offended. My main concern here Caroline's well being."

"Right." Stefan scoffed before pushing off the side of the sofa, "Lets get this over with."

Klaus followed them through the hall and into the kitchen. His rage mounting with every step that led them towards the basement where he knew the locked cells of the house to be. His barely contained rage must have shown on his face, the moment they reached to bottom of the stairs Stefan tossed him the key before grabbing Elena and flashing her up the stairs.

"Coward." Klaus sneered, "You used to be so much braver than most."

With his hesitation to open the door, Klaus wasn't sure just who his words were meant for, Stefan or himself.

Shoving the key into the lock, he listened for any movement from within before slowly pushing the door open, her name a hesitant whisper on his lips. Within a second he was flung against the wall just outside of the cell, his arms full of an angry and snarling blonde as she fought him to gain her freedom.

Banding his arms firmly around her like a steel yet gentle vise Klaus shushed her, "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. It's me. You're safe."

He felt her gasp against his chest, her body freezing even as her muscles stayed clenched and poised to run. Her matted hair fell from her face as she lifted her head to look at him. Her red eyes turned to a mesmerizing blue, full of trust and relief when she finally spoke before throwing her arms tightly around his neck.

"It's you! You came back!"

Stunned Klaus ran his trembling hand over the back of her head, "Of course I did Caroline."

Caroline pulled her head back to look at him and what he found there left him feeling out of sorts. Her eyes filled with tears, her lower lip quivered as her voice carried her fear and devastation.

"You said you'd keep me safe. And when I woke up you were gone." Her nose crinkled as she sniffled. "I woke up surrounded by people I didn't know and the only one I could remember was gone. And I…I…think I hurt someone and then they…they locked me up. I didn't know where you were. I didn't even know who to ask for."

Klaus felt his heart break at the sight of her tears tracking down her dirty cheeks as her voice cracked. Carefully he wiped one side of her face to clear them and once assured of her acceptance he moved to the other, "I'm deeply sorry Sweetheart. I would have been here, I _should_ have been here. I've been searching for you I swear it."

To his upmost relief, that seemed to placate her for the time being. Lifting her up to her feet, he swung her into his arms, "Now how about we get you out of here and cleaned up. Then we shall see what we can do about correcting your current condition."

Caroline wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, the other resting trustingly against his chest as he began the trek up the stairs, "I still don't know what to call you." She hummed against his shoulder.

"How remiss of me Sweetheart." He grinned cheekily down to her as he shouldered the door to the kitchen open, "Call me Klaus."

"Klaus." She tested the name before smiling softly with a whisper, "I knew you'd come back for me, Klaus."

He paused mid stride, glancing down to her with every ounce of honesty he possessed, "Always Sweetheart. I will always come for you."

Her brows wrinkled adorably as he continued carrying her down the hall. She gave him little time to wonder what was running through her mind before she spoke, "You keep calling me sweetheart. Are we like, dating or something?"

Klaus's choke was echoed by the three occupants of the foyer blocking the front door.

"Well well well. Looks like Klausy might just rewrite history and take advantage of this whole situation."

Klaus's response was stopped when he felt Caroline's hand fist tightly into his shirt at the sound of Damon's voice, "I don't like you." Her livid eyes and equally hard tone was aimed towards the vampire in question.

Damon shrugged his shoulders without a care, "Feeling's mutual. Nothing new there. Hey!" He snapped his fingers with a sarcastic grin, "Maybe she does have her memories after all."

"Damon." Stefan growled warningly as Elena gasped at him, "Now is not the time for jokes."

"Me? _I'm_ the one joking? You can really be thinking of letting Klaus sprint off with your beloved best gal-pal now are you? Why he might fill her head with all sorts of despicable nonsense."

Klaus groaned under his breath at the two looks of concern and the one filled with nothing but mischief. He swore if Damon wasn't such a prat, he and Kol would get on famously. Glancing down to Caroline he softened his facial expression, "While Damon's jabs are in poor form allow me to reassure you as well as the rest of the group," He shot a hard glare at the others before softening once more as he looked back to the blonde in his arms, "No we are not _dating._ While my interest in you is well known, I promise to comport myself with nothing but honor and respect when it comes to you. You have my word. As for others, I make no such accord."

The onset of arguing that ensued was nothing but muffled background noise as he stared into Caroline's wide, trusting blue eyes. After a few moments she must have registered the irritating sounds as well for, in a very Caroline-like manner, she huffed with an eye roll before addressing the others.

"Look while I appreciate your concern about me, I don't know any of you. And before you go on _again_ about losing my memories and all that crap just know that to _me_ , as in _me_ right now, I don't remember anything. Not a single shred of my past. The only person I remember, the only person I trust, is currently holding me in his arms because…Well it doesn't matter why, it's not like any one of you, my so-called friends, have even bothered to ask me how I'm doing or how I'm feeling."

Damon crudely began laughing hysterically as he left the room, "She trusts him! She. Trusts _him!"_

"I'm so sorry Care," Elena stepped away from the door with a look of concern. "How are you feeling?"

Caroline sighed with a hint of frustration, "Like I want to leave."

"You heard the lady," Klaus cut off any worried retorts, wanting nothing more than to leave now that he had found her and begin the task of curing her of whatever ailed her. "Kindly step aside so I can be about her business."

Begrudgingly Stefan opened the front door, placing his arm around Elena's lower back and pulling her in close as the hybrid carried his best friend out of the house sending a mocking grin over his shoulder as he passed, "Do send the witch over in the morning. We have a lot of ground to cover as I'm sure I house a more extensive collection for her to file through."

Once they were out of sight, hearing the door close behind them Klaus mentally cursed himself for leaving his car behind. Pausing just within the tree line he looked over Caroline worriedly.

"How are you really?"

Now that they were away from the others Caroline felt safe enough to finally let her guard down. Her body loosened as she sagged further into his embrace, her tired and slightly pain filled eyes looked up at him, attesting to what he had always known. Caroline was far stronger than anyone gave her credit for. She had held herself with such a rigid stance even within his arms, as if she had been ready and waiting for a fight. Feeling her relax trustingly within his arms was wreaking havoc on his psyche.

"I'm tired and oddly hungry. They tried to explain the whole vampire-blood thing but that was through the door of the cell and I didn't really know what was happening at the time. I just want to clean up, eat whatever it is I eat and sleep."

"I'm regrettably without my car at the present moment, but if you hold on tightly I can get us to my home quickly where all your wants await you."

"Hold on? Why?" She questioned curiously with a tilt of her head as she did as he asked.

His answering smirk gleamed brilliantly in the moonlight, "You'll see."

Her high-pitched squeal of delight echoed through the trees as he used every ounce of his strength to flash them towards his home.

.

.

.

* * *

I know it's short…you don't have to leave a report. But a little something is always nice…a good way to break the ice.

Once again I would like to thank you all for reading, following and reviewing. As I said, I am going where the inspiration takes me for now to help get myself back on track. I think one of my issues has been trying to force things to happen. I swear I've been like Doug in the movie Up…Squirrel!

Anywho- Chapter Three is in the works, as well as the million other updates and projects I have going on!

PS- I went with rating this T for now as I am unsure how far I will take the M side of things.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm a day later than I said I would be in posting this but the way I see it, a day is better than months! ;) LOL

Anywho- I have a couple quick notes before you get to reading:

Flashback is written in _italics._

*Just in case they no longer have _Powder Puff Games_ in High School, or for my readers who might not have heard of them before: A Powder Puff Game is when the female students, typically the cheerleaders and dancers for the school, play a special, all girls, American Football game. It's mainly for fun and bragging rights, my high school (all those years ago-lol-) also donated the ticket sales to local charities or used the money for new equipment for the school.*

I hope you all enjoy this. Thank you all so much for reading!

.

.

.

* * *

The howling sound of the wind rushing in her ears came to a sudden halt as Klaus stopped outside of his sprawling mansion. Though her cheeks were flushed with excitement and her lips were curled in a delighted smile, Klaus could easily see the lines of fatigue on her face.

"That was exhilarating. We are _so_ doing that again."

Klaus chuckled as he set her on her feet just outside of his front door, "You know that as a vampire, you can flash as well."

"Really?" She answered with a beaming smile.

Klaus smirked teasingly as he opened the door, waving her to enter, "Not as fast as I can, though no many can match my abilities. Being a hybrid and one of the oldest living vampires does have its perks." He chuckled at her pouting lips as he followed her inside and closed the door behind them where they were instantly greeted by the rapid clack of heels rushing into the foyer.

"Nik? Is that you? Did you find…" Rebekah's voice trailed off as she rounded the corner to see her brother and Caroline standing in the entryway. "You found her."

Klaus pressed his lips, eyeing Rebekah with suspicion at her subtle relieved sigh.

With a timid yet friendly smile, Rebekah grasped ahold of Caroline's hand, lightly placing her other on top, "I want to thank you for what you did last night. That was quick thinking on your part." Laughing brightly with a shake of her head as her discomfort of actually being _nice_ to the other girl wore off, "It was pure genius to have us reenact that play from the Powder Puff game. Of course, I could never turn down the opportunity of knocking you flat on your rear. With the two of us and Bonnie as the only ones who knew what you were even talking about, it was the perfect way to steal the stake away from Finn and allow me the time to get it as far away as possible. Though I must admit I am a bit surprised that you were there to help, or even there at all."

It was only then that she noticed the way Caroline was holding herself, with her body cautiously leaned away from her and, shockingly enough, into her brother. She knew she and Caroline had a tremulous relationship at best, but for her to be leaning into Klaus as if he would protect her raised more red flags than she cared to count.

"I know we haven't always gotten on, but why are you acting so skittish with me? Where are your snarky comments that I have grown tearing down and tossing aside?" Her eyes flashed worriedly to her brother over what their Mother could have done to the girl as she gently dropped Caroline's hand, taking a step back to give the young vampire the space. "Why is she acting this way? Why is she covered in dirt and grime and pressing into you like you're some knight in shining armor when we all know you are more of a wolf in tin foil?"

"Caroline," Klaus glanced down to her with a fond smile, "why don't you head into the kitchen and grab yourself some blood bags from the refrigerator while I speak to my sister Rebekah."

Sensing he wanted a moment with the beautiful blonde, who she was strangely relieved to discover was his sister, Caroline nodded and began to walk away before turning, catching them both watching her through equally concerned eyes. Though in her opinion, Rebekah's were more confused while Klaus's body language told her he was ready to pounce the moment she would leave the room. "Um…which way?" She asked hesitantly as she pointed her hands in opposite directions.

"Forgive me Sweetheart," Klaus unfurled his fist to point in the correct direction, "down that hall there and to your right. You'll find a variety of blood types to choose from as well as mugs within the cupboards to use. Feel free to heat it in the microwave. I'd say thirty seconds will do the trick."

The siblings watched her walk away, waiting until they heard her riffling around in the kitchen before turning to each other.

Rebekah could do little more than breath the first syllable of her question before Klaus edged close to her, hissing in her face, "I don't know what game you are playing here little sister but if you know what's good for you, you will cease it immediately."

"For once I'm not doing anything Nik." Rebekah huffed.

Klaus scoffed sarcastically, "Right. And I'm the bloody Patron Saint of human lives. People are friends not food and all such nonsense."

Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms over her chest, "And you all call _me_ the drama queen of the family."

"Here me well sister for I will say this only once." He hissed as he crowded her against a wall, "I won't stand for any shenanigans that those dreadful teeny-bopper movies you've taken a fancy to have aided you in concocting. Caroline will be staying here for the foreseeable future and I will not tolerate you or any other member of this family causing her grief."

"It's truly touching brother that you think so little of me." She sneered as she pushed him back, poking him in the chest with every step, "I was there too. I saw what she did for our family. And what I did not see I heard all about from Elijah. I'm only concerned for her."

"Please forgive me if I doubt your sincerity Rebekah. Pray recall all the maids you devoured simply for curling your hair wrong."

Ignoring his barb, knowing full well he was only trying to side track her while proving his assumed point, she pressed on, "I heard her stand up to Mother over you before I flashed away with the White Oak stake. The stake that if not for Caroline would be imbedded within your chest therefore killing us all, which would have left us to be having a very different conversation in a very different location. I was here when Kol and Elijah had to carry you into this very house last night, muttering death and dagger threats if we did not locate Mother, Finn and Caroline. And with all that the girl has done to help us I would assume you did not want her found for the same reasons you do them." Rebekah grinned cheekily while batting her eyelashes.

"Your point?" Klaus snarled through his teeth, not liking the reminder of how weak he was after their traitorous Mother's failed attempt to curse him. Not only way it a blow to his ego, but his malady, even if only temporary, had given their Mother and Finn quite the head start.

"My point is Nik," She held back a snicker at his obvious discomfort, "that while Caroline and I have had a shaky relationship at best, though I for one found our playful barbs to be quite entertaining," She rushed to continue, not wanting to hear whatever snide comment would come from his mouth, "I understand the gravity of what she did for us last night. While Elena had already informed me of the happenings with our Mother, Caroline did not know that when she went against her friends to save us. That at least gains her a mild form of respect in my eyes."

"Yes, and we all know how fickle you can be."

"Enough Nik. I swear I will not harm her while she is here." Rebekah frowned, glancing towards the kitchen, "Just why is she here and not with her friends? What happened to her?"

Having no other choice but to trust Rebekah's words, he knew a dagger to her heart would not go over well with his siblings being recently awakened, he scrubbed a hand over his face vowing to himself to keep an eye on her while he explained, "When Caroline stood up Mother she had inadvertently delayed the curse long enough so that Mother could no longer draw power from the moon. And with her pride hurt and her plans foiled she turned her sights on Caroline and cast a curse upon her that caused her to lose every memory she has ever had."

Rebekah's eyes widened, her thoughts catching up to why Caroline was acting so strangely, "That still doesn't explain why she is here with you of all people. Should she not have her friends rallied around her as they try, and no doubt fail, at curing her?"

"Her friends," His eyes flashed with anger as he spat, "Locked her up in a cell after she attacked her Mother. I discovered her there and liberated her from the situation. Somehow, she recalled the moment I spoke to her after Mother vanished with Finn. She remembered me talking to her for those few moments before she fell unconscious." Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, his nails scratching at the stubble on the side of his chin, a trait Rebekah knew all too well meant that he was attempting to decipher what little information he had, "The only conclusion I can come up with is that that was the exact moment after her memories were striped of her. That my face and voice was the first new memory she obtained." Recalling the way she had all but clung to him from the moment she realized it was him outside of that cell, Klaus began to feel more confident in that conclusion.

Rebekah held her tongue, a sarcastic comment ready to fly from her lips over his obvious upset of Caroline being locked in a cell while he packed his own family away in boxes when they annoyed him. But not wanting to fight him she let it go, "Some friends they are. But then again, Caroline isn't exactly the usual type for the Salvatore brothers to concern themselves with, now is she. Her hair is not dark enough nor is her face dour enough to warrant their gentle hand and care. I trust you handled them with the _proper_ care?" She snickered, bringing a grin to Klaus's face.

"I made a promise I do not intend to break. I swore I would not harm anyone inside the house." Matching devilish smirks grew over the siblings faces, "So it would appear I shall have to hold off and stay my hand until the proper moment arrives and they are no longer within the safe walls of their home."

Rebekah tsked, "You'd think by now they would have learned the art of making deals that bar any loopholes. But then again, they aren't that quick, are they?"

The sound of approaching footsteps drew their attention to the hall as Caroline hesitantly made her way into the room, "Is it safe now? I've been done for a while, but I didn't want to interrupt. The blood was surprisingly good. Though I didn't care for the bags with your name on them. It was too, coppery I guess? Now the ones with Elijah written on them, those I liked. How many people live here anyways? What an ingenious way to keep track of your supply. Everyone having their own shelf like that." Caroline blushed, nibbling on her lower lip as she twisted her hands together. "Sorry. I guess I can add, incessive-rambling-when-nervous, to my running list of Things to Learn About Me."

"You can also add, loves-to-create-lists, as well." Rebekah laughed softly.

Shooting a scornful look his sister's way, Klaus beginning walking towards Caroline, "Don't be sorry Sweetheart, any of the blood you like is at your disposal. I will be sure to stock your own shelf by morning with A positive. With the vervain in the town water supply having blood on hand, while not as delicious as fresh from the vein, comes in handy when we do not wish to travel to the next town. Now that you are fed, why don't we get you settled in a guest room so you can get cleaned up."

Rebekah flashed quickly between them, linking her arm with Caroline as she began leading her up the stairs, chatting away, "I'll take you. I'm sure my brother didn't think to get you a change of clothing from your house but that's no matter. We'll pop off in my room and get you everything you will need before I show you to a guest room."

Klaus wanted to object, but seeing Caroline relax slightly in Rebekah's presence and knowing she would be more comfortable with a woman's aid he let it slide, he needed to call Elijah and Kol to find out where they stood on tracking down their wayward family members. He paused as a thought occurred to him, hissing softly up the stairs, "Put her in our wing."

A muttered scoff carried back down the stairs, "Please, what do you take me for a dolt? We shall keep her as far from Kol as possible."

.

.

.

Klaus leaned back in his chair after placing his phone on the desk, twisting his neck back and forth, sighing as it cracked releasing the tension that had built up. With multiple phone calls to his brothers, a few trusted hybrids and a select group of witches, it was now two hours later and all he had to show for his efforts were a few shattered tumblers, a broken irreplaceable vase and very little information to go on.

The witches were unable to find his Mother or Finn with a locator spell, which was not surprising, considering the lengths she was willing to go to exterminate her children it was exactly what he had presumed would be the case. Even with a small army of hybrids at their disposal, his brothers too had failed in their endeavor to track their missing family members.

He had railed at his brothers for their lack of capabilities. Ordering them to return home so they could reconvene and decide where and what to do from there. He had bristled when Elijah had determined that even he, the Original Hybrid, would have had no luck in flushing them out. It had raked against his pride, and had taken everything in him not to argue, but he knew Elijah was correct. Though, he would never admit such a thing aloud. No need for Elijah to being thinking he could sway him on other subjects. His damned brother caused him enough problems already.

With a sneer at the unproductive events of the evening, Klaus pushed himself out of the chair, pocketing his phone and left the room. He had heard the water to the upstairs shower cut off just over an hour ago. Deeming it ample time for Caroline to be finished with her toilette, he made his way towards her room wanting to speak to her about the curse's effects on her in hopes that it would help give a clue as to which direction they show go.

The manor was quiet as he walked down the hall, the only sounds around him were the echo of his footsteps until he paused outside of her door. After a few soft knocks and callings of her name and receiving no response other than her shallow breathing, Klaus cautiously tested the handle, cracking the door open just enough to see in.

The lamps next to the bed were lit and light spilled into the room from the connecting bathroom door. Opening the door further he found Caroline, with her hair still damp, curled up under the covers fast asleep. Glad to see she was at least getting her much-needed rest, even if it caused him to continue this infernal waiting game, he quietly made his way through the room, his eyes adjusting quickly to the darkness as he switched off all the lights. Making his way to where she slept, he gingerly eased his body onto the side of her bed, sitting there silently to just watch her. He had only planned to check on her, stay for a few moments to be sure she was alright before leaving her to rest. But Klaus found himself transfixed by the way her arm was slung over her head and the gentle rise and fall of her chest with every breath that brought a wave of peace over him as the fatigued of the past day set in, bringing with it the memory of the events from the night prior.

 _He snarled in rage at the invisible bonds pinning him to the ground. His hybrid eyes were able to focus through the thick, flaming circle that surround and trapped him in with his deranged Mother and his suicidal brother Finn. Just outside, Kol and Elijah fought with the hordes of compelled vampires who sought to keep them from gaining any ground towards the circle._

 _The higher the moon crept in the sky, the tighter his bonds became, crushing his body with near bone breaking force. A sudden gust of unnatural wind blew through the area, signaling a vampire was closing in, and brought with it a flash of blonde hair. He had assumed it to be his sister until he heard her voice whisper a quick, "I'm sorry Abby", that was followed by a soft thud as she knocked the witch unconscious before gently laying her body to the ground._

" _What the hell are you doing Blondie?" Damon snarled as he snatched Caroline by her arm and swung her around to face him._

 _Klaus wasn't sure with all the other noise happening around him, but it almost sounded as if she muttered, "I so don't have time for this.", before she, in a surprising maneuver, flashed onto Damon's back before effectively snapping his neck. Even in his pained state, a tiny smirk formed on his lips as he noticed she allowed Damon's body to crumple to the ground without the aid she had given the elder Bennett witch._

 _With his Mother no longer able to draw from the Bennett line's power, the hold on him as well as the flames surrounding them began to falter. An evil curl grew on his lips as his eyes set on his Mother, both knowing the moment he was freed he would be killing her. Again. His mind had begun to think up new and inventive ways to torture her when she suddenly smiled just as violently, thrusting her hands to the sky where the moon sat at its highest peak._

 _He instantly felt the bonds nearly strangle him with the force of her magic as she centered it all on him allowing the flames to disappear as she shouted, "Now Finn! It must be now my son!"_

 _Only able to move his eyes, Klaus caught sight of Finn making his approach, his dour face set with lines of determination as he held the White Oak stake clenched within his fist. Klaus struggled to inhale just enough air to breath out the name, "Sage." In hopes that it would provide a moment's hesitation for any of the others to step in._

 _Finn's steps faltered for a moment, giving the opening needed to stop him. Only it was not one Klaus had expected to step up to the plate. With his other brothers occupied, Caroline came into view. He wanted to still be angry with her over her earlier deception but he quickly lost the fight to the pit gathering in his stomach as she attempted to repeat her maneuver with Damon by jumping to Finn's back. Klaus watched in fear as her body was flipped over, landing with a crash to Finn's feet._

 _Caroline had quickly stood, flashing a few yards away with a triumphant grin and the deadly White Oak stake within her grasp. "You know," She taunted, "you older vamps are so cocky, thinking you can't be out smarted by a little baby vamp like me. Look at you now."_

 _Klaus wanted to scream at her to run, to stop taunting his brother, drop the stake and flee as fast as she could as Finn began snarling before flashing towards her. As they flashed out of his line of sight, Klaus began struggling once again, wishing more than anything he could break this blasted hold on him._

 _His ears picked up on another vampire flashing to the scene, relief temporarily filling him as it brought with it Rebekah's familiar scent. The chase between Caroline and Finn made its way back to the corner of his vision with Finn knocking Kol away with a heavy swipe of his arm as Caroline shouted, "Remember the Powder Puff Game? NOW!"_

 _Bonnie ran in from the side towards Caroline, shouting her name with her hands poised to catch the stake as Caroline made to throw it, dodging Finn's outstretched hands. In a flash Rebekah knocked full force into Caroline just as Finn had closed in on her, sending her body soaring through the air before it landed with a sickening crunch._

 _Finn flashed to Caroline's side, leaving Rebekah free to flee the scene as he flipped her body over snarling in rage when he found the young blonde grinning up at him, waving her now empty hands._

" _You little bitch!" He snatched her up by her upper arms, holding her tightly with her feet dangling from the ground, "Where's the stake?"_

" _I believe your sister has it, you epic moron!" Even struggling within the grasp of a fearsome and deadly vampire, Caroline still could not help but to throw a few taunts, "I guess being in a box for so long, it didn't give you much time to learn any sports plays."_

 _Elijah and Kol flashed over in two speeding blurs, with Kol ripping Caroline from Finn's arms and tossing her aside as he moved to help Elijah. Caroline pushed herself off the ground, standing on shaky legs while Elijah and Kol held down a flailing Finn, suddenly catching up to what needed to happen she flashed over to them snapping Finn's neck with a quick jerk of his head._

" _Enough!" Esther had shouted, waving her arms as she used her magic to snap branches off a nearby tree, sending them hurling towards the small group. Kol, seeking to save himself, flashed to the left only to be staked flat to the ground in three separate places. Elijah, in attempts to save Caroline knowing she was the far more fragile and venerable of them, stood and gave her a hard shove. As she rolled out of the line of fire Elijah was not as fortunate, taking two thick branches to the abdomen, piercing him where he stood at such an awkward angle that he looked like a broken marionette doll._

 _Esther had turned with a malevolent grin as she began chanting, sending showers of intense sharp pain through his body. A piercing scream had torn through his throat, causing him to taste his own blood. Somewhere in the back of his mind he picked up on the frantic whispering of Caroline and the young Bennett witch. His mind screamed for her to run while his throat cracked and bled, wondering when she would realize that this was not a fight she could possibly win. And then he heard Caroline's voice clearer meaning, much to his dread, she had come closer in attempts to distract his Mother._

" _You know you really are something. Trying to kill off your own flesh and blood. Claiming them as monsters and freaks of nature that you need to wipe from this Earth when it was you who did this all along!" Her next words came as a snarl that held such deep emotion that even through his blood curdling agony he felt a crack of a different sort within his heart, feeling as if a small weight had been lifted from his chest. Her words proving to him that while she may have acted as a tool of distraction, she had also stayed and spoke with him out of her own accord._

" _He didn't ask for any of this!" She shouted, waving her hand towards Klaus, "He didn't ask for you to open your damn legs to the first guy who smile at you instead of treating you like garbage! He didn't ask to be born what he is. And maybe if you'd been any sort of real Mother he wouldn't be as fucked up as he is!"_

 _Never one to take the blame, his Mother broke her concentration at Caroline's irate shrieks, "You dare to accuse me of his wrong doings? He killed me! Ripped the heart out of his own Mother's chest. That, among all his other atrocities, makes him unworthy of your attempts to save him. He, along with all my children must die to set things right. My daughter may have spirited away with the stake for the time being, but I can still serve him a blow where it will truly hurt him." It was then that Klaus realized just what she planned to do, just why the words that she spoke tickled the back of his deepest and most painful memories. She turned to him, sneering as she saw the recognition within his strained eyes, "Yes Niklaus. It is time to put your beast back in his cage where he belongs."_

 _He had begun to struggle fiercely, hardly catching the moment Caroline gasped in shock. His mind working quickly on all the variables of being placed under the curse once again. Esther would find Elena once this was over, she would kill the girl without a second thought while claiming it was for the greater good. With the doppelganger line gone and paired with the impossibly rare and hard to find moonstone, breaking his curse once again would be next to impossible._

 _It was then that an enraged shriek sounded loudly over his Mother's chanting, "You hateful bitch!" Suddenly Caroline appeared in a blur, wrapping her arms around his Mother's waist and knocking her to the ground before sitting on her legs and pinning her arms with her upper body, her eyes frantic as she glanced up, "Now Bonnie!"_

 _The young witch began a chant of her own, one that he knew was meant to bind another witch's power as Caroline, the ever-valiant Caroline, began dressing his Mother down. Whether it was meant to keep Esther occupied or she just couldn't help herself, he wasn't sure._

" _No wonder your children turned out so incredibly messed up! Anyone would with parent's like you and Mikael." Her chest heaved like an avenging Queen, leaving him in awe of her righteous fury, "You would actually do that to Klaus, your own son, again? Put him through that all over again, to what? Feel better about yourself? I got news lady," She scoffed, "Nothing's going to save you there. You're the most fucked up of all of you!"_

 _The bonds holding him prisoner slowly began to ease during Caroline's tirade, but not fast enough. He eyes filled with worry as his Mother raised her head, sneering in Caroline's face, "You think so?" Her eyes glanced to the moon which had just passed its apex, which the all knew meant that she had lost her window of opportunity to curse him again. The strength needed for such a spell hinged on the power she could draw from it. Though that fact did little to quell his fears, there were plenty of ways she could still do damage and now, she held Caroline solely responsible for her failures. "Allow me to show you how horrible I can truly be."_

 _Bonnie instantly fell to the ground with a pained shout and blood streaming from her nostrils as Caroline was blown back, hitting the ground beside him with a hard thud. She scrambled to roll to her feet but had little time to move as Esther advanced on her without a second pause. Another round of gut churning pain coursed through Klaus, tearing a shout of pain from him, no doubt to keep him down and weak as she turned her power to Caroline._

 _Caroline's body bowed from the ground as she thrashed back and forth, a blood curdling scream bursting forth from her lips. Blood oozed from her eyes, ears and mouth as Esther continued chanting, never relenting until Caroline could do little more than twitch and groan in agony where she laid._

 _Kol and Elijah had finally freed themselves, waving Bonnie off who was trying to scrawl towards her friend, as they flashed next to their Mother. And then it was over._

 _Finn blurred over, snatching their Mother into his arms before disappearing off into the distance. The painful weight that had been holding Klaus captive disappearing along with her. He pushed his still pain riddled and weak body to roll over, crawling his way to the brave baby vampire who laid prone beside him. Leaning over her upper body, he brushed her blood and dirt matted hair off her face, checking her for signs of life as he called out her name._

 _Klaus felt his body begging to give in to the fatigue that hounded him, to just close his eyes and rest, but failure was not an option. Even as his vision faded in and out, he would not give in until he knew for certain Caroline was alright._

 _As if she knew of his internal struggle, her eyelids twitched before slowly cracking open to reveal her slightly dazed blue eyes._

" _Caroline." He breathed in relief, shushing her as she attempted to speak, "Shh, it's okay. It's okay, it's me, you're safe." Her eyes, filled with pain and confusion, began to well with tears as she croaked out a sound trying to speak once more, "It's alright Sweetheart. Just rest, I will keep you safe I swear it."_

 _Her eyes searched his face before she relaxed, whatever it was she found there that calmed her he may never know. For in the following moment she lifted her trembling hand, cupping the side of his face and breathing out the word, "Safe." Before promptly passing out once again with him following suit not long after and only awakening as his brothers clumsily carried his body into their home._

Klaus came back to the present, sitting on the edge of Caroline's bed as she slept peacefully. Realizing he had stayed here, lost in his inner thoughts, far longer than he had originally planned to, he stood carefully so as not to wake her, bringing the covers up over her shoulder, chancing a touch as light as air down the side of her face.

As he silently treaded out of the room, softly pulling the door closed behind him, Klaus tried to take solace in knowing that she was here, under his roof, where she would be safe. There were still holes from the night before, still things that had happened that he was not aware of, for the time being, as well as things he might never know. Things he would give nearly anything to know the true answers to.

Why had Caroline come? What true purpose did she serve in saving him and his family? He would give anything to have her memories restored, even if it meant them going back to her stand-off attitude and scathing commentary on his character if only he could have her answer just one burning question.

Why did someone like her, so full of light and life, so readily come to the defense of a person as unworthy as him?

.

.

.

* * *

Well there she be chick-a-dee, how's about a little review for me. :)


End file.
